Naruto Advance : Next Generation!
by N-aminey
Summary: c'est la suite de Naruto advance!
1. New generation!

Salut! Bienvenue dans mon premeir chapitre de Naruto Advance : **Next generation! **L'arrivée des nouveaux personnages sera au chapitre 3 et les anciens personnages d'ici la moitié du chapitre 2.

Chapitre 1

Nous nous retrouvont dans une maison, elle et moyennement grande. Un jardin orne le devant et l'arrière et pour finir, une magnifique chute sur le coté.

Kasumi: Shiawa-chan!

Shiawa: Oui maman j'arrive.

**Shiawase Uchiwa : la jeune fille de 5 ans de kasumi et Sasuke. On la voit souvent près des chutes, dans la forêt pour observer les papillons oou encore bien, avec sa mère pratiquant le katana. Elle porte souvent son yukata de couleur noire avec une bloucle violette. Ses cheveux noirs son attachée pour laissé tombé de petit mèche noire au devant. Ses cheveux sont retenus par une attache en forme de papillon mi-noir et mi-violet avec le signe des uchiwa dessus. Elle a un œil noir et un œil violet.**

**Kasumi : Elle est restée en yurékagé. Elle a maintenant 19 ans. Elle porte un kimono blanc comme neige ornée d'un sphir bleu presque noir. Elle porte de sandale lacée jusqu'à la ¾ de la cuisse. Elle est plus calme qu'avant.**

**Sasuke : Il porte un chandail assez lousse sans manches (comme si elles étaient arrachées) dévoilant ses bras (assez musclés XD. Il a des bandages sur les mains. Il a un tatou de son clan (uchiwa) dansle cou. Il porte des pantalons noirs.**

Shiawa : quoi maman?

Kasumi : tu as envie de faire une promenade avec maman et papa pour rencontrer des amies à nous?

Shiawa : (faisant la grimace – tristesse ) est-ce que c'est neko ? Parce que quand elle est en chat elle me fait peur!

Kasumi : Non c'est naruto.

Shiawa : Naruto! Je l'aime bien ! D'accord!

Sasuke : il faudrait y aller, il dit que c'est urgent.

Kasumi : D'accord.

…

La famille Uchiwa avait une certaine popularité envers tous les jeunes genins.

Ils avaient appris vite qu'il y aurait beaucoup de problème…mais d'énorme problème si Orochimaru revenait. Sasuke sèrait Kasumi près de lui l'a tenant par la taille et tenait de l'autre main, celle de shiawase.

Gin : Shiawase!

Shiawa : Salut gin!… Papa, je peux aller m'amuser avec les jeunes du village?

Sasuke : … non

Shiwa : (en chialant) MAMANNNNNNNN!

Kasumi : … d'accord! Mais aprs tu rentres avec nous.

Shiawa : d'Accord!

Sasuke : alors… tu crois qu'il va nous parler de quoi?

Kasumi : parce que tu crois que je le sais? Mais personellement, j'ai ma petite idée.

Sasuke : ah oui? C'est de quoi?

Kasumi : je crois que c'est à prop-…

Naruto : Kasumi ! Sasuke!

Kasumi: Naruto!

Sasuke: salut boulet national…

Naruto : … eh… sasuke…

Kasumi: alors ça va?

Naruto : mal mais bien à la fois.

Sasuke : quoi?

Naruto : deux jeunes tourtereaux m'ont raporté que… que…

Kasumi : oui quoi!

Naruto : que … qu'orochimaru, itachi et ketseuki ont été vue non-loin.

Kasu-Sasu : QUOI!

…………………………………………………

okay … c'est pas long mais comme c'est le premier chapitre et que l'ai fait vite… bien… LOL!

Biz xox


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke: QUOI!

Naruto: C'est pas MA faute tu sais!

Sasuke : ET ! on est tous en dangé s'ils approchent!

Kasumi : Les gars… LES GARS!

Ils se retournèrent vers Kasumi.

Kasumi : arrêtez de criez ça donne mal à la tête! ¬¬

Je ne sais pas ce que nous allos faire mais en ce moment je préfèrerais qu'on en parle plus tard parce shiwase ests seule je te rappelle Sasuke.

Naruto : Ouais bien. Nous en reparlerons demain si c'est possible. Dite bonjour à la petit Uchiwa!

Sasuke : Salut boulet national

Naruto : On dit pas ça à une hokage!

Kasumi : Oui mais on a le droit de le dire à un ami! 

Naruto : t'a raison kasumi

Sasuke : oui mais moi je le dit sans raison

Naruto : non mais HEY!

…

Shiawase : c'est amusant de jouer au ballon avec toi gin! 

Gin : oui mais moi je dois rentré! Désolé!

Shiawase : Alors tu vas me laisser seule à la tomber de la nuit? Il n'y plus personnes!

Gin : Je suis désolé! Je dois pratiquer de shurikens avec mon frère!

Salut!

Shiawase : mais… mais…

Elle s'assis sur un banc (le même banc auquel Sakura a été retrouver étendu quand elle a dit a Sasuke qu'elle l'aimait) et attendi ses parents pour revenir.

5 min. plus tard la nuit était tombé

CRICK!

Shiawase : quoi? … fiou … c'est n'était que le vent

Inconnu : …..Bonjour petite shiawase

Shiawase : AH!

Elle se mit a courir regardant derrière elle et elle se retournit pour faire face A deux grands hommes.

Inconnu 2. : Alors t'est ma petite cousine? Tu ne me ressemble pas pourtant.

Il l'a pris pas le collet.

Shiawase : Quoi? T'est … I… Itachi! AHHHHHH! LACHEZ-MOI!

Elle se Débattait fortement.

Itachi : Pourquoi?

Orochimaru : Ketsueki arrive… elle serais quoi en faire.

Shiawase : LACHEZ-MOI! MAMAN! PAPA!

…

Sasuke : Il n'y a plus personne dans la ville à cette heure-là! Kasumi : SHIAWA-CHAN? 

Iconnu : LACHEZ-MOI! MAMAN! PAPA!

Sasuke –Kasumi : Shiawa!

Ils se mit à courirent. Ils furent bloquer par une personne.

Inconnu : Bonjour Sasuke et Kasumi-chan.

Kasumi : KETSUEKI!

…

Le troisième chapitre dans pas long!

xox


	3. Chapter 3

Kasumi: Ketsueki!

Ketsueki: tu n'as pas changer… alors tu as pris ta décision de notre petite rencontre d'hier soir?

Sasuke : de quoi elle parle… c'est de la ce bleu que tu as sur le ventre!

Kasumi : oui… je l'ai pris…

Sasuke : Tu vas quand même pas al-

Kasumi : Je vien avec vous… MAINTENANT LAISSEz SASUKE ET SHIAWASE TRANQUILLE!

Sasuke : Kasumi! Tu sais ce que tu fais! En allant de ce côté, tu vas me faire tuer moi et shia! Et tu te tueras éventuellement!

Kasumi se mit a pleurer. Elle se retournat pour faire face à sasuke :

Kasumi : dans ce cas-ci, on se rejoindras au ciel…

Sasuke : Kasumi! Je vais pas te laisser partir! On a tous besoin de toi ici!

Inconnus : C'est un fait…

Neko et sakura se tenait percher sur c'est cloture de pierre.

Neko : alors c'est ca la vrai kasumi qu'on connais? Lache ?

Kasumi : Je le serai moins là-bas!

Sakura : alors tu t'en vas pour ce vrai? Et tu me laisse sasuke a moi tout seule?

Kasumi : … quoi O.O

Dit sakura en s'approchant de sasukeet en s'enlaca à lui

Sasuke : chuchotte : qu'est-ce que tu fais!

Sakura : chuchotte : joue le jeu!

Sasuke : … c'est vrai comment est-ce que tu vas faire pour te coller a moi si tu n'est pas la?

Kasumi parti a toute vitesse vers sasuke et l'enlaca vraiment fort pour que personne ne lui touche.

Kasumi : C'EST MON SASUKE! COMPRIS!

Sasuke : alors tu reste?

Kasumi : … on va se battre… MAINTENANT À L'ATTAQUE!

Neko : On va pas se battre à quatre alors j'ai prévue le coup…

……

bon je sais il est court comme chapitre mais la j'ai pas vraiment beaucoup d'inspiration : je dois finir d'écrire _XXXHOLIC_ et _l'autre histoire de Naruto _… alors je prends moins de temps sur cella… désolé


End file.
